When Hope Is Lost and Then Found
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: Kagome came back from her time sad and angry the fact that while she and Inuyasha were being intimate, he said Kikyo's name and she went home and when she came back Inuyasha threatened Kagome and Shippo. Kagome was injured and ended up going to Sessomaharu's home. Whats in store for Kagome? SessXKag pairing. Not good with summaries and this is my 1st fanfic. Lemons in future chapte
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha the story or any of the original characters.

I'm sorry for any typos you find. This is my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy it. I will probably have chapter two ready sometime this week. Please read, review, and favorite. ElizabethMidnight.

Chapter 1

Kagome 

It was morning and I had to go back to the past. I didn't want to because of Inuyasha but I knew if I didn't he would drag me back himself. I went downstairs, hugged my mother and ran out to the well. I jumped down and climbed up as soon as I could.

"Took you long enough wench." Inuyasha said to me.

"Sit boy." I said.

"Did you bring ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Sit boy!" I said and turned towards the village.

"Inuyasha got in trouble!" Shippo said and jumped on Inuyasha.

"I'm going to kill you, you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippo called.

"Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Now stay away from my son! Sit!" I yelled and picked up Shippo.

He made a face at Inuyasha.

"Shippo don't make him angrier then he already is." I said.

"Yes, Mama." He said.

"Good, now here's a chocolate bar." I said and unwrapped it for him.

"Thank you Mama! You're the best!" Shippo said.

"Why does the runt get chocolate and I don't get ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why? Well let's see Inuyasha for one he is my son and secondly you said her name when we were… doing something else. You said Kikyo's name not mine. So run along to your dead wench. I don't want you." I said and walked off towards the village trying not to cry.

"It's okay Mama, you don't need him. You have me." Shippo said and I smiled.

"You're right I don't need him. I have you and Sango, and Miroku. Oh, and Kilala to." I said and tickled him.

"Mama stop it, that tickles!" He said and erupted into laughter.

"You stupid idiot I'll killing you, and your stupid fox kit." Someone roared and I ran.

I held Shippo to me and ran back to the village as fast as I could.

"You're too slow. Your kits as good as dead." Inuyasha yelled and I turned away from his voice and protected Shippo from his claws.

I put up a barrier. To protect Shippo and to keep Inuyasha away.

"Kagome I will kill you for this you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and I covered Shippo's ears.

"You don't need to hear that. Ignore him. H-help w-will come soon." I stuttered feeling cold.

Shippo climbed over my side and got mad.

"Mama let me out! Let me beat Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

I shook my head and winced. I tried to stand up and when I finally did I saw all the blood on the ground.

"Go to Kaede! Do not fight Inuyasha. I will come back to you Shippo, I promise!" I said and pushed him towards the village.

"Mama, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Shippo begged.

My heart twisted and I picked him up and hugged him.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" I asked.

"No but.." Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

"Then believe me now my son, I will come back to you. Inuyasha will not win this fight." I said and kissed his head and smiled.

He smiled back and marked me as his mother. I flinched a little bit when he looked at me I smiled.

"I'm honored that you would do that. I love you Shippo with all of my heart, now go to Kaede! Now!" I yelled and he jumped out of my arms and ran.

"Finally the runt is gone. Now I can kill you!" Inuyasha yelled and ran against my barrier.

I sensed another presence and pulled my last arrow out of the quiver.

"That won't kill me wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

I used my spiritual powers to make a bow and I knocked the arrow.

"This is it Inuyasha your final chance. Leave us alone or I pin you to a tree for however long my arrow will last." I said.

"You're not powerful enough you stupid wench. Die!" He yelled and I shot the arrow.

It sailed into his body and he was pinned to the same tree Kikyo had pinned him to fifty years ago.

"When I get off of this tree I will kill you, and that whelp son of yours, you both will die at my hand." Inuyasha snarled and then his eyes closed and nothing.

I fell on my hands and knees and tried to get through the pain. I felt an aura touch my barrier. I looked up to see Sessomaharu staring at me blankly, and with a lack of emotion like always.

"What do you want Sessomaru? I've had enough or were you watching?" I asked bitter.

"I see he hasn't learned his lesson about human woman. You are all the same. Kikyo pinned him to the tree out of betrayal and you pinned him to the tree out of hatred." He said blankly.

"Then you're a fucking idiot Sessomaharu. I have a son and Inuyasha threatened him." I said and felt dizzy and everything went black.

Sessomaharu 

The priestess passed out and I just stood their for a moment and I was going to walk away but she reminded me of the way I wanted my mother to be when I was little. My mother was cold and so I was also cold. I picked up the Miko and headed back towards the old Miko's village. When I arrived everyone just stared at me but the boy, the Miko's son ran up to me and jumped up and landed on his mother.

"Mama? Are you okay? Is she okay Lord Sessomaharu?" The fox kit asked.

"Hn." I replied.

He looked down at his mother.

"Follow me." The fox kit said and I followed him to the hut of the old Miko.

She came out and stared at me.

"Ye are Inuyasha's older brother, are ye not?" The old Miko asked.

"I am." I said.

"Come inside, Kagome's wounds need to be tended to." The old Miko said and I followed her inside.

"Ye need to sit. Ye will have to have Kagome sit on ye lap with her front facing you so I may treat her back." The old Miko said and I glared.

"Ye would not have brought her back if ye did not care for her." The old Miko said and I sat down with the Miko in my lap as she had told me.

The old Miko took off the young Miko's top and gasped at the damage.

"Is this ye's doing or Inuyasha's doing?" The old Miko asked.

"Inuyasha's." I said and looked down at her back.

It was bad and as I looked away my beast stirred.

Kill the halfbreed.

I ignored my beast and held the Miko still. The old Miko started to apply the salve and the young Miko started to whine in pain. I growled to make her relax and I rubbed my cheek against hers.

Yes, comfort our mate.

I almost threw the Miko from my arms but didn't. I didn't comfort her the rest of the time that the old Miko applied the rest of the salve. I layed the Miko down and headed for the door.

"Take her with ye Sessomaharu." The old Miko said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My sister will free ye brother, Inuyasha and then ye know very well what ye brother will do to Kagome, and her kit. Take Kagome with ye and protect the both of them. Please Lord Sessomaharu?" The old Miko asked.

"I will n-" I said.

You will, if you won't take her as a mate then if we save her she will be a great allie.

"I will." I said and grabbed the Miko.

"Take this with ye and apply it to her back in 3 hours. Ye best be on ye way. Treat her with respect or I will have Lord Miroku and Sango hunt ye down and kill ye." The old Miko said and I nodded my head and went to go get the kit.

"One more thing." The old Miko said and I turned around.

"Hn." I said.

"Take her bow and arrows. Kagome will need them if ye face ye brother Inuyasha. Now be gone and take her son with you." The old Miko said and I left to go retrieve the Miko's son.

"Where are ye taking Lady Kagome?" A girl asked.

"A healer." I said and sniffed out the kit.

I found the kit in Inuyasha's forest, staring at Inuyasha.

"Come, kit, we are leaving." I said.

"No, not without my revenge. Inuyasha will pay for what he has done." The kit said.

"Do not worry about the pathetic and stupid halfbreed. Right now your mother needs you." I said and stared at the fox kit.

"You're right, let's go." The fox kit said and stood beside me.

"Jump up and rest with your mother. I will carry you both so we can get to my home faster." I said.

"Yes Lord Sessomaharu." The kit said and did as I said.

"Hn." I replied in approval and ran.

We arrived at my home just shortly before I was supposed to reapply the salve to the Miko's wounds. The fox kit was still sleeping. He comforted his mother throughout the journey because of her back. I bent down and nuzzled the kit awake.

"What is it Lord Sessomaharu?" He asked.

"We are here. Get off your mother and knock on the door." I said and he did as I asked.

The kit knocked on the door and one of my servants answered the door.

"Who is it- Oh, Lord Sessomaharu! Ye are back and who is the human?" My servant asked.

"She is a guest and a Miko. Prepare the room connected to mine right away. I want the healer to meet me in the room. Be quick and prepare one of the children's room connected to the room adjoining mine. Be quick and let Rin know I have returned." I said and walked inside with the fox kit.

The servant rushed off and the kit followed me down to the family quarters. There was a servant at the kits room and she opened the door.

"This is ye room kit." The servant said.

"It's Shippo ma'am. You don't have to be so formal. You are my elder Ma'am." Shippo said and bowed.

I was shocked at this kits respect even towards servants.

"Kit, why do you treat those who are supposed to be beneath you with respect?" I asked.

"My momma taught me that class doesn't matter, what matters is what is in a persons or demons heart. Also that those who are a lot older than I, I should respect no matter what unless they have tried to kill me or my family. So thank you ma'am for preparing my room." Shippo said and bowed again.

"Ye are welcome Shippo." The servant said and moved aside to let the fox kit go into his room.

"Dinner is in an hour m'lord Sessomaharu and Lord Shippo. I will come get ye when it is ready." The servant said and left.

I walked to the Miko's room and the maid opened the door quickly.

"What did ye call me here for ye dog? Oh, ye brought a human wench into ye home? Is m'lord going soft?" Talia asked.

"Watch your tongue. This is a Miko. She has been attacked by my idiotic halfbreed bastard brother. Her wounds need to have the salve applied again." I said.

"Oh so ye brought a Miko wench, is it the same Miko that favors ye halfbreed brother? Ye are more of an idiot then I thought. Ye should know better and ye should be more cautious about ye wenches ye brother commutes with, the last one tried to kill ye halfbreed brother." Talia said.

"Watch your mouth Talia! She is a guest here! Now treat her wounds!" I hissed.

"I will not touch the wench!" Talia said.

"Shippo will do it. He has been shown how to do it." The Miko said and I looked down.

She looked horrible.

"Put me down. I can walk." The Miko said.

"Miko…" I growled.

"I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me! Just put me down and fetch Shippo!" She yelled and struggled in my arms.

Let her down and if she falls it's the perfect opportunity to catch her and show her we care.

"Alright Miko, but I will be here to catch you. Servant go fetch the fox kit." I said and let Kagome down.

"Thank you." The Miko said.

She wobbled on her feet and I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She gasped and touched one of my hands.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I found myself staring at her and then she pulled her hand away. I pulled my hands away and she stood on her own.

"I don't know what your problem with humans is, or Miko's for that matter but I am not Kikyo the dead wench, you see, I pinned the stupid halfbreed to a tree was for threatening my son and nothing more." The Miko said and Talia laughed.

I growled and the Miko flinched. She stepped towards the bed.

"I'm sorry m'lady I didn't realize he was yours." The Miko said and grabbed the salve and left the room.

I tried to grab the Miko but she was using her powers to protect herself. I growled at Talia and pinned her against the wall.

"Learn your place servant." I hissed, dropping her and I left.

The Miko had gone to her kits room. I could smell the salve when I arrived and when I looked inside they were gone. I was mad but then a maid came running towards me.

"She is bathing Lord Sessomaharu, the Miko and the kit. She asked me to tell you." The servant said and dashed off.

My beast growled in relief and I relaxed. I went to the cave where the public bathing area was and listened. No one else was inside.

"Momma, are you okay? That soap looks uncomfortable." The kit said.

"I'm okay sweetie, it feels okay, it isn't the best but it helps with the dirt and grime." The Miko said her voice strained.

I could smell salt and knew she was crying. I couldn't really smell any other scent on her besides her kit. I left and went to my room. I heard the Miko enter her room and walk into the adjoining room for the kit.

"Now you go to sleep Shippo, and then I'll go kiss Rin good night. I love you Shippo." The Miko said and then I couldn't hear her.

Kagome

I left Shippo's room and went to Rins room. I knocked on the door.

"Rin sweetie can I come in?" I said through the door.

"No Lady Kagome, go away." Rin said her voice strained.

Something wasn't right and I knew that something bad was happening.

"I'm coming in anyway." I said.

"Please don't." She said and was silent.

"Alright Rin, I won't. I hope you feel better." I said and walked away normally and went to my room, grabbed my bow and arrows and tiptoed back to Rins door.

I readied my bow and then kicked open the door.

"Get off of her." I said and Rin looked at me crying.

It was one of the servants.

"She's my charge so she is my woman. You can't stop me." He said.

"The hell I can't! Get off of Rin!" I said.

"Fine, I'll have you instead!" The demon yelled and came at me.

"Rin close your eyes." I said and shot the bastard in the head and his body ended up pinned to her wall.

I took a blanket I found in the room and went over to Rin.

"Don't open your eyes sweetie. He can't hurt you anymore. Here. Sit up slowly." I said and helped her sit up.

I threw the blanket off of her and gently helped her swing her legs off the bed. I helped her stand and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Come on sweetie. We need to get you cleaned." I said and we left the room.

We walked through Shippo's room so no one would see us and then into my room. I knew Rin wouldn't want to be seen. I opened Sessomaharus door. He wasn't in there witch was good. I saw his servant.

"Go ready the Lords bathtub." I said.

The servant looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why should I?" The servant said.

"Go! Rin is the Lord's responsibility and has asked me to bathe her, she was assaulted now go!" I yelled using my reiki.

The servant ran to the bathroom and got it ready. I walked with Rin and went into the room and over to the water.

"Good, what does the lord use for soap?" I asked.

"Lavender and roses my lady." The servant said.

"I'll take the lavender. That's all Rin needs, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please fetch towels and if you see Sessomaharu tell him that Rin will be okay. Tell him where we are." I said and she left.

I sat Rin down, got undressed, and then helped Rin stand back up and I looked her in the eyes.

"Rin, sweetie, I am not that man, he will never hurt you again. I will never, ever do what he did to you, do you trust me?" I asked gently.

She looked up at me and it was like she had finally woken up.

"Kagome, why am I in here? Where is the man, I'm scared. Please don't let him hurt me, he was rough and I, he hurt me and, and- oh no, Lord Sessomaharu will blame me. He'll say I deserved-" she said and I stopped her from talking.

"Lord Sessomaharu will not blame you. It isn't your fault, no one deserves that sweetie. You are not at fault, you are a child and your servant was a grown man, he should've known better. He will never be back, he will never hurt you, and most of all, you are Sessomaharu's family. You see him as a dad, he will never blame you and if he does I'll smack him because sweetie you are not to blame." I said.

"Really?" Rin asked hopeful.

"Yes Rin." I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, do you trust me Rin?" I asked.

She looked down and then met my eyes and she started to cry.

"I do." She said and launched herself into my arms.

The blanket fell and she was crying into my chest. I put my head on top of hers and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Momma." She sobbed.

"Always sweetheart, always." I smiled and looked up to find Sessomaharu.

I could tell he was mad but he was sad, clearly he had heard everything. He wanted to rush over and tell Rin it wasn't her fault. I nodded me head and looked at the blanket. He took his armor off and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Rin. She pulled away and looked at Sessomaharu. I saw fear on Rins face and then Sessomaharu smiled.

"Rin this isn't your fault, if I could've I would've killed your servant to because you're my family, my daughter. What happened wasn't your fault. I love you Rin." He said and she started crying.

Rin was happy. That's all that was important. I smiled and watched the two together. Sessomaharu looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Let's get you into the tub. So you can relax." I said.

Rin looked up at Sessomaharu and then at me. I smiled again and she kissed Sessomaharu on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. I just watched. Rin pulled away.

"Are you ready sweetie?" I asked and she grinned at me.

"Yes Momma." She said and I walked with her to the bathtub.

I let her go in first and followed behind. When the water went above her thighs she winced.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm right here." I said and put my hand on her back.

"It hurts. It stings really bad Momma." Rin said.

"The pain will go away eventually I promise. Now tip your head back sweetie, I'm going to wash your hair." I said.

She layed back and she put her head on my lap where I had a towel.

"Is this okay, Momma?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart." I said and smiled.

I took the lavender soap and lathered it in her hair and rubbed her temples gently. She moaned and then relaxed.

"That's it sweetie, relax and let go, so you can heal and your body can heal." I said and let my reiki flow in the water letting her feel safe.

The tears were falling and I started rinsing her hair out. She started sobbing and once I finished I helped her sit up and she hugged me and let it out.

"It's okay sweetheart, we'll get through this together, you'll be okay, I promise." I said and held her tightly.

There was a knock and I turned and shielded Rin. Sessomaharu was still standing there and he was shell shocked.

"Who is it?" I called keeping Rin hidden.

"It's your servant ma'am, do you know where Rin is?" The servant asked.

I looked down at Rin, she was holding on to me for dear life.

"Rin, do you know that voice?" I whispered putting a barrier around us.

She seemed to lose it, she nodded her head and held onto me tighter.

"You are not welcome in here. If you come in I will kill you, stay away from Rin!" I yelled and heard laughing.

"You humans are all the same, including you Miko, you will do whatever to protect your young." Talia said.

The door opened and Talia walked in. Rin shook in my arms more.

"Sessomaharu do something." I said but he couldn't move.

"He's paralyzed dear, he can't help you." Talia said.

"What have you done to my daughter, and what did you do to my mate!?" I yelled.

"Your mate? Hahaha that's funny! You a human Miko. You're an idiot! I poisoned you to. Oh, and that little girl and your little fox kit also." Talia said and I felt it.

Rin had long passed out. She wasn't doing good. I pulled her out of the water with me and I didn't feel it anymore.

"You won't win this fight. I will kill you." I yelled and grabbed the Tensaiga.

I unsheathed it and she smiled.

"That sword can't kill me." Talia taunted.

"It will you bitch!" I yelled and wrapped my reiki around it and sliced her head off but not before she got behind me and attacked me in the same place across my back where Inuyasha had.

I saw Inuyasha and my body collapsed. Fear set in and I couldn't move, I couldn't get to Rin, and I couldn't save her this time. I felt tears and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sessomaharu

Talia had barged in, Kagome protected Rin, poison in the water, Kagome using Tensaiga and her reiki to kill Talia. Tears and then a thud, my body was fine but I was trapped in a spell and with Talia dead I was free to move. I ran to Rin and did what I could with the poison and the old healer came rushing in along with servants.

"Lay her down and move aside Sessomaharu, she'll live." Lora said and I did as I was told.

"Sessomaharu.." The Miko whispered.

"Kagome!" I said and ran to her.

She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about me, I, I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe, do something for me?" She asked.

"If, if, I, I, die, raise Shippo protect him, for me. One more thing." She said and coughed.

"No, you won't die! I won't let you except me here and now. Let my demonic aura and your reiki combine! Please!" I said and shoved my demonic aura towards her.

Her reiki wrapped around my demonic aura and they fused with each other.

"Tell Rin and Shippo I love them , and Sessomaharu, I, I told t-Talia we were m-mates before she died. I, I hope that was o-okay." She whispered and she stared to panic.

"You'll be okay! Yes Kagome it was okay to say that. Stay with me! Lora!" I yelled.

"I'm right here. Move aside. She'll be fine. Go to Rin, she needs you." She said and I saw Rin staring at Kagome.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Momma!" She yelled and went running to Kagome.

I stood and caught her. She fought to get to the Miko.

"She'll be okay. Just let Lora do her work. Let's go find your brother." I said and picked her up and carried her away.

We walked through the joining rooms and we entered the kits room to find it a mess.

"Shippo? Where are you?" I called out.

"Right here." A voice said and a pink thing transformed.

"I heard Talia coming so I disguised myself. She tossed me around to make sure I was fake and then she stomped out mad. I was scared so I kept my form. Where's Kagome?" The fox kit asked.

"She'll be okay, Lora is treating her wounds. She'll be fine kit, come with me, you both will stay in my room tonight with me so I can protect you. I won't have my children or any child attacked in my home." I said and picked up the kit.

"Do you promise Sessomaharu?" Shippo asked and looked up at me.

"Yes Shippo I promise." I said and we went to my room and I layed with the kits until they fell asleep.

I got up and closed the door locking it but kept two armed guards at the door.

"No one goes in or out." I said and went to the healers quarters.

"Lora? How is she?" I asked walking into the room where Kagome was.

I stopped and looked at Kagome. Her hair had changed in length. There were pink streaks on her cheeks and her hair had turned a silvery pink.

"What's happening to her?" I asked.

"She's changing. She'll have a much longer life than she's supposed to. She's becoming a half demon I'm assuming but I could be wrong. You were in an emotional state and your beast was furious so the aura that infused with her reiki was furious so more power went into her than a normal mating so we will see. She's fighting hard. Did she make a promise to her kit?" Lora asked.

"I think she made a promise to Rin and the fox kit yes." I said.

"Talia was wrong, she isn't like other humans. She's accepting of our people and doesn't judge before she knows us. She is different from others. Keep her Sessomaharu." Lora said and left us alone.

I looked down at the Miko and kissed her forehead.

"Come back to us, Kagome. We need you and love you. Please live." I whispered against her forehead and left the room.

I went back to the kits and fell asleep hoping Kagome would wake.

Kagome

I was running from Inuyasha and I was holding Shippo. Inuyasha still attacked me but this time I got up faster and fought back better. I sat up gasping in the bed I was in. I looked around and didn't recognize the quarters I was in but I knew it was the healers room. My nose was picking up all different kinds of scents and I wrinkled my nose. I got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall. I gasped. My black hair was gone and in its place was silvery pink hair. My eyes had stayed brown but now had flecks of silver and pink in them. I brought my hand up to my face and gasped again. I had claws. I put my hand down and then I looked down. My body had changed. It was more plump and filled. I looked away and looked for clothes. My school clothes were destroyed so I grabbed the kimono next to my school uniform and put it on. I left the room and headed upstairs. As I was walking up I heard footsteps and talking.

"Oh Mom, I miss you so much. I wish you would wake up and come back to Rin and I. We miss you so much." The voice said and as he rounded the corner I stepped out in front of him.

He was so much taller. My little Shippo had grown up. He stared at me and then I saw the tears.

"Momma?" He whispered.

Tears started falling down my face and I launched myself at my son and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and lost it.

"Shippo? How long was I gone?" I asked making him look at me.

"Years Momma, you wouldn't wake up. The change took a lot out of you. The trauma you went through and then Sessomaharu forcing his demonic powers on you took its toll. We have you back though, Rin and I do." Shippo said.

"It wasn't just the physical trauma Shippo. Talia attacked me while I was protecting Rin and my mind hurled me back to that moment when I was only human and had to protect you from Inuyasha. My psych took a huge hit and my body and mind had to reconnect and recognize the changes happening to me and once I knew I could protect you on my own I woke up I was ready to come back. I'm so sorry it took so long but I'm happy to be back. Where is Rin? How is she?" I asked.

"She's thriving Momma. She got married and has a baby girl now." Shippo said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kira. She's beautiful Momma. Rin wanted a K name to honor you." Shippo said and I looked down.

"That's so wonderful. Shippo where is Sessomaharu?" I asked dreading the answer.

Shippo lifted my chin and I looked at him. His eyes showed sorrow and anger.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said and picked me up and ran with me.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the main room and Sessomaharu had a demon on his arm and was kissing and fondling her.

"Put me down please?" I asked and Shippo did and I stayed next to him.

"A year and a half is how long he waited. You were gone for nine but he didn't want to wait." Shippo said and I bit my tongue.

"Screw him then. He's as bad as Inuyasha. Let's go see Rin." I said and walked away.

I heard the room go silent and people started staring. I didn't care. I grabbed Shippo's hand and we left the room. The festivities continued and as we were walking down the hallway I heard footsteps.

"Lord Sessomaharu What is it? What has you so riled up? Come back to the festivities and afterwords we'll have some fun." A female demon said and I walked faster.

"Hey, it's this way." Shippo said and I looked at him.

There was sadness all over his face.

"Lead the way." I said and he went a different direction and I fallowed.

"Miko?" Sessomaharu called and I just ignored him.

I kept walking and followed Shippo to go see Rin.

"Wait here." Shippo said and I smiled.

Shippo knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Rin called.

Tears started falling.

"I have a surprise for you Rin. Open the door." Shippo said and I heard rummaging inside and smiled.

A man opened the door and Shippo grabbed my hand.

"What is it Shippo?" Rin asked.

"I'll let her show you." Shippo said and I walked into view.

Rin looked at me and so many emotions crossed her face.

"Momma?" Rin whispered and then she got mad.

"Why were you gone so long?! I needed you so much over the years and you were gone! I had no one. I came and talked to you all the time! I begged you to wake up but you never did! Why?" She yelled.

"Rin, sweetie I fought to come back to you. I fought so hard. That night when Talia showed up she attacked me while I protected you and in that moment I had a flashback of Inuyasha. My mind broke and my body was forced to except Sessomaharus demonic aura. My body was week from the poison already. My mind and body had to reconnect. I fought to wake up. I heard everything you said and inside it hurt. I hated Talia and I was mad at Sessomaharu. Then you quit coming and I was so scared I'd lost you forever. I love you Rin." I said and she was crying.

"Get out!" Her mate yelled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran.

Shippo didn't run after me. That was a good thing. I ran out of the castle and felt something stir inside of me and then my body changed. I turned into a ginormous dog, wolf to be correct. I howled and ran to the one place I might be welcomed. I ran until I found Inuyasha's forest. I sniffed around and found his tree. He was no longer pinned to it. I whimpered and sat down. My body started to get smaller and once I was in my normal body I cried. I curled up in a ball at the base of his tree and passed out. I woke up later to find myself surrounded. I sat up and found Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, Sango? Inuyasha? Kikyo? Where's Kaede?" I asked.

"What is your business with my sister you-" Kikyo started and stopped.

Tears had started to fall down my face and Kikyo started walking towards me.

"Kikyo don't! We don't know who she is. She could kill you." Kikyo stopped and I looked down at my hands.

"Of course, you don't me, I look different. I'm not the same girl I used to be." I whispered and stood up.

Sango readied Hiriko and Miroku had his wards ready and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga. Kikyo just stared at me. Kilala started growling. I looked at the tree and touched it.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm nobody. Just an old friend." I said and she hesitated.

"Put down your weapons." Kikyo said.

"Don't Kikyo. It's okay. They don't need to know. I've changed. I'm different. It's okay." I said and tears started falling again.

"Ka-" She started.

"Don't!" I yelled and ran to the well.

I jumped down but nothing happened. I couldn't go home. I've lost everyone. Except Shippo. I have to go back. I jumped up out of the well and transformed again. I ran to the castle and howled outside. Demons looked out and so did Shippo.

Come. Let's go see Sango and Miroku.

Shippo smiled.

If I jump will you catch me?

I barked and got closer to the building. I found Rins mind.

I'll be home soon. I love you Rin. Just call out to my mind and I will come. I love you sweetie.

Shippo jumped down and we were off. He laughed and held on to my silvery pink fur and as we arrived to Kaede's village people saw me and panicked. I layed down and let Shippo off.

Be careful Shippo.

I entered the villagers minds.

I will not harm you I promise.

I layed my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I was awake of course. I listened in on Shippo's conversation with Miroku and Sango.

"Where is Kagome? We know she is alive we want to see her." Sango said to Shippo.

Is it okay Momma?

Yes it is Shippo.

I transformed back to my normal self.

Bring them out.

I waited as Shippo guided Miroku and Sango out to see me. Shippo pointed at me and I bit my lip. Sango looked at me and I smiled.

"That can't be her Shippo! She's a demon! Her hair is the wrong color, her eyes aren't-" Sango stopped and looked at me better.

Sango stepped closer to me and I stared at her. She was five feet away when she finally stopped.

"Kagome??" Sango asked.

I looked at her and nodded my head. She put her hands over her mouth and started crying. Miroku came over.

"How are you no longer human?" Miroku asked.

"It was Sessomaharu. I had saved Rin. We had been poisoned and I had protected Rin the best I could. By moving the poison spread through my body faster and I was dying faster. Sessomaharu didn't want me to die so he forcefully shared his demonic aura with me. So much so it fused with my reiki and I had to go through changes. Also that day Inuyasha attacked me came back to my mind because I was attacked in the same manner while protecting Rin. My mind shattered and it took nine years for my body and mind to fix itself. I'm so sorry Sango. I didn't choose this it just happened. Please don't hate me. I've missed you Sango. I-" I started and she hugged me.

I looked at Miroku and hugged her back and started crying. I put my face against her neck and smiled. I missed my friend. My family.

"Thank you Sango. You're part of the group in this group I call family. I'm happy to have you back." I sobbed and Miroku smiled.

I gasped and felt pain explode in my stomach. Sango let me go and I fell. The blade burned my flesh and I screamed. I heard Shippo yelling my name. I saw him get mad at Sango.

"Shippo...no, don't hurt her, don't hurt my sister. It's okay because I'm not the Kagome she remembers. It's okay." I said and pulled the blade out.

Miroku was holding Sango back.

"It's okay Miroku. She has every right to hate me. I disappeared for nine years. It's my fault and Inuyasha's fault." I said standing up.

Sango had quit struggling.

"What do you mean yours and Inuyasha's fault?" Sango asked.

"Nine years ago Inuyasha and I were intimate and he said Kikyo's name while we were doing things so I didn't bring him anything and he was in a bad mood. I started back towards the village when he attacked me. I was wearing my school uniform and I created a barrier around Shippo and I. After Shippo marked me as his mother he ran to the village. Inuyasha was angry at me and threatened to kill Shippo and I. I pinned him to a tree. The same tree that Kikyo pinned him to. After I did that I'd collapsed. I had lost a lot of blood and was using my reiki so I was losing consciousness when Sessomaharu showed up. He saved me. He picked me up, brought me back to Kaede's village and then he left with me and Shippo to protect me. We arrived at his home and on that same night I killed a demon for hurting Rin. We had all been poisoned by then only I didn't know it. I killed the demon who poisoned us and by the time Sessomaharu got to me the poison had spread all over my body. He shoved his demonic aura towards me and my reiki excepted it. I passed out after that. My body went through changes and my mind was experiencing trauma. When Talia attacked me, she was the one who poisoned us, I was protecting Rin and my mind threw me back to when I was protecting Shippo from Inuyasha. For the past 9 years my mind was trying to fix itself and my body was trying to reconnect with my mind. Once my body and mind reconnected I had to go through the memory of Inuyasha attacking me. I loved him. He hurt me in ways I could never imagine. I didn't really have a choice in going with Sessomaharu. The choice was made for me Sango. Everything that happened was mine and Inuyasha's fault and I'm sorry." I said and looked away.

Nothing was being said and I was about ready to turn away when I heard my name.

"Kagome??" A voice said.

I looked up to see Kaede. She was there but she also wasn't.

"Kaede?? What's wrong? Why are you faded? Wait, did you die?" I asked and could feel the weird looks I was getting.

"I did. I had to see ye one more time though. Ye were like a daughter to me and I had to make sure ye had lived." Kaede said.

"Kagome what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"I see Kaede. I shouldn't be able to but I do. I can." I said.

"Kagome I know that ye are confused but ye must focus. I want ye to tell my sister I love her and will see her again. Tell Inuyasha if he kills ye and ye son I will come back and haunt him and most of all, I love ye my child. We shall meet again." She said and vanished.

"I need to speak with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Please take me to them." I said.

"Momma I don't know if it is such a good idea." Shippo said.

I looked up at him. I smiled.

"I'll go alone sweetie. I don't want him near you. You also have to remember though, I'm a lot stronger now." I said.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Shippo whispered.

I lifted his head.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you, Shippo?" I asked smiling.

"No Mama, you haven't." He smiled.

"I won't start now either. I'll be okay and I will come back to you I promise." I said and hugged him.

I looked at Sango and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"It's really Kagome." She said.

"Yes my love it is." Miroku said and kissed her on the head.

I smiled and Shippo pulled away.

"I'll take you to Inuyasha and Kikyo." Sango said and I looked at her.

"Alright, Shippo you stay here with Miroku. I'm ready Sango." I said and we walked towards the village.

I was nervous because I hadn't seen Inuyasha in a long time but also because I could see the dead floating around. I ignored them the best I could and when we got to Inuyasha's hut Sango knocked. I was nervous again but looked up and then Kikyo opened the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" She asked.

I nodded my head and Inuyasha appeared. I felt a pain in my chest and looked away.

"I have a message from Kaede." I said.

I looked back up and saw the surprise on Kikyo's face.

"She wanted me to tell you Kikyo that she loves you and you will see her again and wanted me to tell Inuyasha that if he tried to kill me or my son she'd come back and haunt him." I said and kept my head down.

I heard a sob and I looked up. Kikyo was crying and Inuyasha was looking at me with pissed off eyes. I cringed and hugged Sango.

"I have to be alone for a bit. I'll be back soon." I whispered in her ear and ran.

I found the pond I used to bathe in and sat down beside it. I felt my heart breaking. My life wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to defeat Naraku and go home. Not become a full demon. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait and Inuyasha had already chosen Kikyo and Koga has a mate already. I layed down and looked up at the blue sky. I missed Inuyasha but I missed Sesshoumaru more, and I missed Rin. I missed my family. I felt the tears fall down the side of my face and then their was a shadow above me. I looked up to find Inuyasha staring down at me.

"If you plan on killing me get it over with. That is if I don't kill you first." I said and wiped my eyes.

"I won't kill you Kagome. Not after what you've been through. Besides you're my best friend and I'm happy you're okay." Inuyasha said.

I smiled.

"That's just it Inuyasha I'm not okay. I have my son but I lost my daughter and my mate. I'd say that's a pretty crappy life for me so far." I said and sat up.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Can't you go back home? To your Mom, and Sota?" Inuyasha asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I tried. The well won't open for me anymore. I can't go home and I couldn't even if I wanted to. They would lock me up and I would lose my freedom. This is my home now." I said and looked over at him.

"Did you ever really love me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know I did Inuyasha but you chose Kikyo and you have to live with that. She is your mate now. I lost mine do to my own stupidity. It's my fault I lost him. I just wish that I could get Sessomaharu back. I know we never really had that chance but a part of me misses him. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I really miss your brother. I know he's cold hearted but I miss him so much Inuyasha. I don't know how to get him back. I know you don't want to hear this but I feel broken." I said and realized I had started crying again.

Inuyasha put his arm around me and I started crying.

"Why couldn't he wait Inuyasha? Why did Sessomaharu wait? I love him, he couldn't wait for me. I was trying my best to get back to him but I took to long, I lost him Inuyasha. He chose someone else! I lost him." I said and started sobbing.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I'm sorry our world has caused you so much pain. If you need me I'm-" He started.

"Don't say you're here for me. You have a mate who is pregnant. You have a family now, you can't afford to risk your mates love for my friendship." I said pulling away.

I started walking away.

"Kagome wait." Kikyo said.

I turned to look at her.

"What Kikyo?" I asked.

"We are still here for you no matter what. Not just Inuyasha." She said and the tears started falling down my face again.

"Thank you Kikyo I just want him back. I need to figure out how to get him back on my own. Rin too. She is my only daughter and I miss her so much. I feel bad about missing so much of Shippo's and Rin's life. It caused me to miss out on the important parts of both of my children's life and I lost my mate. I want the chance to earn my life back and that's what I'm-" I said.

"Miko! You left without permission! You die!" Sessomaharu yelled.

I turned to see Sessomaharu and bit my lip fighting the tears. He stopped and just stared at me.

Sessomaharu

I stopped once I saw the tears streaming down her face. I saw the pain behind her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself. She backed away and was turning to run.

"Don't think about you slut!" The demon female I had been intimate with yelled.

The Miko froze and started panicking. She looked like she was in pain. The demon female ran towards the Miko and the Miko dodged.

"Fight me you bitch!" The female demon yelled.

"I won't fight Sessomaharu's mate." She whispered and I saw the tears falling harder down her face.

I looked at the Miko and then I looked down. My mate? Is that why she left? She must've heard what I said to the demon wench during the festivities. She left because she thought I had moved on. I looked up at the Miko. She kept dodging her attacks. The Miko kept her head down but I could tell she was losing control. I saw the change and then she shifted. She pinned the demon female to the ground.

Kagome 

Stay away from my mate, he will never belong to you! He is mine you stupid demon female! Leave to a far away place and never come back or I will kill you!

She looked up at me terrified.

Do you understand bitch?

"I understand m'lady. I will leave and never come back." She said and I let her go.

She ran and I looked towards Sessomaharu.

Will you run after her?

Sessomaharu stared at me in surprise.

"Miko, I-" he stated.

Will you run after her? Yes or no?

I stared at him and then someone touched my side. I turned my head to see Shippo.

"Momma please go back to normal." Shippo said.

I shifted back to my normal self. I hugged Shippo and stayed next to him.

"I will come back soon Sessomaharu. I just need time. You have no idea what it's like to wake up and see your mate having relations with another female. It hurts. You hurt me." I said.

"I hurt you? You were gone for nine years! I begged you to come back we all did. You wouldn't though! You stayed asleep! You didn't want to wake!" Sessomaharu yelled.

"That's not true! I fought every day to come back! That night I was attacked by Talia while protecting Rin, I didn't see Talia! I saw Inuyasha! My mind shattered! I broke and it took me nine years to realize it wouldn't happen again! That I was different and would be able to protect my family without being so easily injured and beaten!" I yelled and turned away from Sessomaharu and Shippo.

Kikyo came up to me and hugged me. I couldn't hold a straight face. I leaned into her and cried. She slid down to the grown with me and then I felt Shippo kissing my head.

"I love you Mama and no matter what I'm always here." Shippo said.

"Thank you my son." I whispered smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The rest of the story is mine.

Please bear with me on the spelling of Sesshomaru's name. The auto correct changes it to Sessomaharu without me realizing it, and I didn't realize this in the earlier chapters. I have a lot of time on my hands. So I will update often.

Also I wanted Sesshomaru to be a little different and I wanted there to be more of Sesshomaru's point of view in this chapter. As I was saying in my little summary of the story their are future possible lemons.

Also I am sorry that I did not update as soon as I said I would. I will still try to update weekly.

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru 

I looked at Kagome and smelt the tears and saw the smile when Shippo kissed her head. I just stared until she finally looked at me. Kikyo stood up and helped Kagome up. Shippo stood next to his mother being protective of her.

"As I said before Sesshomaru I will be home in a couple of days. I need time and please let Rin know I'm coming back, and that I love her." The Miko said.

I ground my teeth and nodded my head and she walked away with Kikyo and Shippo. Inuyasha walked towards me and punched me.

"Kikyo is my woman and mate but Kagome is my friend and if you ever hurt her again I will beat you to a pulp." Inuyasha said and walked in the direction everyone else had.

I touched my face where he had hit me and frowned. I didn't feel any negative thoughts or tendencies towards my half brother. I thought about the look on Kagome's face when she saw me celebrating in the main room of my home with the demon female I was parading around with. Lara was mad at me for not being faithful to Kagome once she found out that I started fooling around not waiting for Kagome to wake up. She called me a fool and I told her to get out and that was when I got mad at her for yelling at me about being unfaithful to my mate.

I didn't want to except Kagome as my mate at the time because it had been a year and a half and she still hadn't woken up. I was mad and hurting. I wanted to strike back at Kagome because she hadn't come back to us right away. I wanted her to feel pain. Looking back on those feelings I realized that in her eyes I was worse than Inuyasha. I had decided I couldn't wait for the woman who had saved my daughter. I wanted to just walk away from her, from this situation but I couldn't. My beast was growling at me and my heart hurt from not being with my mate for seven and a half years.

I decided that I was going to see my mate and hopefully win her back. A part of me feared she wouldn't because in my attempt to not become like my stupid half-breed brother and my father I did exactly that. I fell in love with a human and then I broke her heart. I headed toward the Miko's village and sniffed her out. I found her sitting under a tree having lunch with her friends and her son. I stopped and watched. She was smiling and talking. I saw that some of the light had returned to her eyes but I knew that not all of it had returned.

Fix this you idiot I've waited nine years, I can't wait any longer.

"Shut up! It will take time! I know I have to fix this! You don't have to keep repeating yourself." I growled to myself.

Well make it fast. I want her!

I heard a gasp and looked up to see the Miko staring at me. She was biting her lip and then I heard her voice in my head.

Have you missed me Sesshomaru? Don't lie.

My beast growled yes and I stared at the ground. My chest hurt when I thought of losing her. I saw the teardrop before I realized that I had started to cry.

Yes Miko, I have.

I looked up to find a smile on her face.

You get another chance Sesshomaru. I'll be home tonight. Tell Rin I love her.

I smiled and my beast was silent. I turned away and left to go home.

Kagome 

I watched Sesshomaru walk away and I went back to eating and spending time with my friends. Once we were done eating I stood up.

"Shippo we must return home. I have things to discuss with Sesshomaru." I said.

"Could I stay here for the night Mama?" Shippo asked.

"Of course. I will come back tomorrow and stay for a few days, but tonight Sesshomaru and I need to discuss some things. Is there anything you want me to address with him Shippo?" I asked.

"No Mama, just come back soon. Be safe. I love you." Shippo said.

"I love you to my son. I will come back to you I promise. We will hopefully be a family again." I said and hugged Shippo.

"Come back safely Kagome. We love you and wish for you to find the happiness that was stolen from you." Kikyo said and I started crying.

I hugged Kikyo.

"Thank you." I whispered and then I felt everyone join in on the hug.

I started crying harder.

"We all love you Kagome and always will no matter what." Sango said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much sister." I said.

I pulled away and wiped away my tears. Everyone was smiling at me and I was happy. Still a little sad but I had some of my family back.

"I'm so happy. I love you all and I have some of my family back. Thank you so much." I bowed and then stood back up.

"I will be back hopefully tomorrow maybe the day after. Shippo you can stay as long as you want sweetie. I love you a lot, all of you." I said.

"Go Mom, get your daughter and your mate back. We love you and will be here when you get back." Shippo said and I smiled again.

"Thank you all. I love you and I will be back soon." I said and left.

I ran back to the castle as fast as I could and when I appeared at the door I stopped. I looked down at the ground and then someone opened the door.

"Come in Lady Kagome, m'lord is in his study waiting for ye." The servant said.

"Thank you." I said and walked inside.

I walked up to Sesshomaru's study on my own. When I got there I hesitated. I stood outside the door looking at the floor.

"Momma?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Rin and her mate, who was holding Kira. I smiled and then her mate was glaring at me.

Don't come near my mate if all you will do is hurt her.

I looked down and then looked back up at him.

I don't know you and you don't know me but for Rin's sake and Kira's we need to get along. Now I don't know if you know what happened nine years ago but you should hear what I remember and then I will let you decide whether I need to stay away from Rin.

"Momma? Are you here to see Papa?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I am but you go first. I can wait Rin." I said.

"Good let's go." Rin's mate growled and I looked away.

The study door closed and I counted backwards from 100 to calm down. I heard laughter and I cringed in pain.

Do you really love Rin?

I do, she is my daughter. I don't know what you know about what happened nine years ago but I will say this. I didn't wake up because I wasn't strong enough to protect Rin. I broke. My body had to handle a demonic aura and my mind had to fix itself. If you choose to still let her see me that's alright and if not I'll leave.

I sat down next to the door. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes remembering everything that happened.

I will wait Rin's mate. I will do everything to make things right. I love her.

I felt myself getting tired. I fell asleep to hearing Kira's laughter.

Sesshomaru

I smiled as Rin came in with my adorable granddaughter Kira.

"Come see Papi!" I said and Alex smiled and handed her over.

I threw her up in the air and she giggled. Rin was smiling at her daughter.

"How are you both doing? Are you excited for your new little one?" I asked.

"It's not even close to being time yet papa. To answer your question though we are." Rin said.

I smiled and kissed Kira on the cheek. She smiled and grabbed my face and squeezed my cheeks. Alex and Rin started laughing. I blew air out and Kira giggled again and then there was a thud.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Miko. She's outside waiting to talk to you." Alex growled.

I knew why to. As far as he was concerned Kagome didn't love Rin but I knew differently. I knew what she did all those years ago to save rin's life and I also know she paid a price. She lost nine years of her life, she lost me and Rin quit going to see her. She lost her family in her time also.

"You all go get dinner I will speak with the Miko." I said and they all left the room.

I sat there waiting for the Miko to come in but got inpatient when she didn't. I got up and walked to the door, opened it, looked at the Miko who was on the floor and growled.

"If you're going to waste my time, leave." I growled and then I heard her snoring.

I sighed. I knelt down and picked her up.

"Stupid Miko. Don't use your powers so much." I said and took her into my bedroom which was connected to my study.

I layed her down and caught the scent of salt. I pushed her hair aside and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. My beast stirred and I wiped her tears away.

Is she alright?

"I think so. We will watch her tonight to make sure." I said and my beast settled down.

I sat on the bed next to her and stared at her. After dinner was brought to me in my study I layed down next to the Miko. I couldn't really sleep. I just watched her the entire night. In the morning when she started to wake up I stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at me.

"You know I love you Sesshomaru. I never stopped. I've missed you so much." She said and leaned her head into my hand.

I glared at her and she sighed.

"You don't trust me and I understand that but I fought to come back to you and Rin both. You are both my family and I want you back." She said and sat up on the bed.

She didn't look at me. She didn't move and I just sat there waiting.

"Say something. Don't just stay silent please? Say something Sesshomaru, I'm begging you for a second chance and you won't say anything. Please as and if you want to be my mate say something, please?" She mumbled and stood up.

I looked at her back and got off of the bed and went and stood in front of her. She wouldn't look up and she started trembling. I brought her face up until she was looking at me. Her eyes searched my face and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"You are my mate and I shouldn't have fooled around after that year and a half of waiting. I am so sorry Kagome. I've missed you and so has my beast. I am sorry for not waiting all those years. Will you give me another chance Miko? Please?" I asked.

She bit her lip and leaned up and kissed me. I didn't know how I felt but I kissed her back and I felt relief in my chest. Kagome growled and grabbed onto my hair. I felt ecstatic about the fact I had my mate in my arms. I growled against her lips. She pressed herself against me and bit my lip.

"Miko, wait, we need to talk about this. Are you sure you're ready to give me a second chance? To accept me as your mate again?" I asked.

"I've never stopped seeing you as my mate. From the time I arrived to the time I passed out saving Rin. When I woke I was hurt but I understood why you didn't wait. Also I know you guys were in pain. You and Rin, and Shippo. I fought to come back to you and my kids. My mind and body needed to heal. I told myself everyday that this would be the day I woke up but that never happened. I listened to every word you, Rin, and Shippo said to me and it broke my heart hearing the pain and betrayal in your voices. It hurt you and I am sorry." She said and started crying.

My beast growled at me for making her cry and I pulled her into my arms.

"I am sorry. You are not to blame for not waking up. You were human at the time and your body was changing. I'm so sorry I put you through everything that happened and that my healer hurt you. I'm sorry Inuyasha attacked you. I'm sorry I didn't stay faithful. This isn't your fault it's mine. If I had never brought you here, you wouldn't have lost those nine years but I wouldn't have found my mate, and Rin would be dead." I said.

She wiped her face on my shirt and looked up at me.

"We are all hurting. We've all lost time these past nine years. Rin, lost her mom, and so did Shippo. You lost your mate, and I lost nine years of my life along with my mate. I had a purpose nine years ago and that was to destroy Naraku. If he is still alive then that is still my purpose. I don't think I can go back to my time so I will never see my family again. We have all lost something but we have one thing that will bring us back together." She said.

"What's that Miko?" I asked.

"Our loss and pain." She said and smiled up at me and I felt one thing I hadn't felt in a long time, happiness.


	4. End Note

For those of you who have read this story, I don't know where else to take it and for those of you who have yet to read this story, and you do read it and would like more I will continue working on it. However right now I'm having troubles on where to take the story next. Much Love. ElizabethMidnight.


End file.
